Yukiko Kanzaki
Yukiko Kanzaki is a student in Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, taught by Korosensei. Statistics *'Name': Yukiko Kanzaki *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': March 3 *'Classification': Human/Martian hybrid, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 159 cm (5'2.5") *'Weight': 46 kg (101 lbs) *'Measurement(s)': B77-W60-H74 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Brown *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': Dark grey long-sleeved shirt with white edges, black skirt, and calf high black boots *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Martian Physiology, Expert Marksman, Japanese Literature Expert, Gaming Skills *'Standard Equipment': Anti-Sensei Knife and Handgun *'Weaknesses': Vulnerability to Fire *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Psyche Orb, Martian Grab, Alien Pillar, Telekinetic Strike, Psionic Push, Phase Assault, Daughter of Mars *'Voice Actor': Leah Clark Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Unknown physically. Building level with Telekinesis and Heat Vision, also ignores durability with Telepathy *'Speed': Superhuman with Supersonic+ combat and flight speeds *'Lifting Strength': Athlete normally. Class K with Telekinesis *'Striking Strength': Unknown *'Durability': Wall level, possibly Building level+ *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Hundreds of Meters *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Yukiko has long, straight black hair and light brown eyes. She is noted for being very beautiful by everyone in Class E as well as Ren Sakakibara of Class A, and is one of the reasons why she's the most popular girl in Class E. She wears a dark grey long-sleeved shirt with white edges, a black skirt, and calf high black boots. Personality Kanzaki is a graceful and refined girl who's also very diligent and reliable. She's kind and calm with an elegant demeanor, but at the same time has a lot of backbone and isn't afraid to stand up for herself and will retain her usual smile while doing so. She also shows she does have a rebellious side due to the expectations her father had of her and she is good at arcade games. Her classmates mention she has bad luck with men, as she usually and unintentionally attracts men with her beauty and her seemingly passive personality. History Main Skills and Equipment Martian Physiology: *'Shapeshifting, Malleability, Plasticity, Elongation': *'Invisibility': *'Phasing': *'Flight': *'Superhuman Strength': *'Superhuman Durability': *'Superhuman Speed': *'Superhuman Stamina': *'Accelerated Healing': *'Martian Vision': **'Telescopic Vision': **'Heat Vision': *'Telepathy': **'Illusions': **'Astral Projection': **'Possession': **'Telepathic Relay': **'Telepathic Assault': **'Thought Sensing': *'Telekinesis': Expert Marksman Specialist: Yukiko is ranked 5th for the girls' side in marksmanship who is said to specialize in short-range weaponry. She scores 73/200 for this in June. Genius Intellect: *'Japanese Literature': Yukiko has a mastery over this subject and currently holds the second place spot for Japanese Literature in Kunugigaoka. Master Gamer: Because she ignored her studies and went to arcades often, Yukiko has become highly skilled at games, most notably danmaku and possibly Dance Dance Revolution. Her mastery in online shooters (on a virtual battlefield) would become the basis of her assassination techniques, in particular striking at the enemy's strategic position by flanking from the side. Relationships *Kaede Kayano *Tomohito Sugino *Nagisa Shiota *Manami Okuda Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Martian Category:Assassin Category:Student Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters